


Playing to the crowd

by curlydots



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: Double Trouble lends a hand.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 279





	Playing to the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> idk i marathoned the new season and i just really liked double trouble okay?

"You're so beautiful, Catra. I've always thought that."

Catra shudders, both at the words and the fingers rubbing circles over her cunt. The face she's looking at is Adora's: her familiar eyes and the smile she hasn't seen in forever, but the words—

"I love being with you like this. We should’ve done this year's ago."

She grits her teeth and tries to keep herself from crying out, or worse, coming already. They haven't been going at it for long and neither of them has even had time to undress but Catra already feels like a flood gate has opened and like she's being shaken apart. The slow and gentle nature of it all is making her bristle but it's also pushing her towards the edge faster than she thought was possible.

"Catra, you feel so good. Are you this wet just for me? Because I am too. I—"

"Would you shut up!" Catra shouts. "Who told you to talk to me like that?! What makes you think you think I want to hear that type of shit?"

"Hm?" There's a small hum and then a mischievous smile breaks across Adora—or rather Double Trouble's face. They chuckle softly before going doe eyed and innocent once more. "What's wrong, Catra? Am I hurting you?"

"Like hell.”

"Good, then why don't you take it easy, kitten?" They press their forehead to Catra's, the gesture warm and comforting when their words are cold and dripping with sarcasm. "We tried playing 'you won't get away with this, Catra' last night and you were drier than the Crimson Wastes. I don't see why we can't try something new."

Catra wants to object again, wants to yell and scratch the face right off of them but Double Trouble is still playing with her, fingering her shallowly and kissing the side of her neck until she can do nothing but squirm.

"You—" the insult she wants to hurl at Double Trouble falls flat as she groans, open mouthed and panting.

"Me," Double Trouble says gently. "That's exactly right. It's just you and me, Catra. That's how its always been."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, this is hardly a role I've had to research for. It’s written all over your face." Double Trouble rolls onto their side and pulls Catra into an embrace. The pace of their thrusts grow faster. "So much sordid history. So much melodrama. And all of it so obvious."

Their embrace feels warm and they even smell like Adora. Catra lets herself shut her eyes and hears Double Trouble let out an amused breath.

Their voices goes back to a soft earnest tone. "I've always wanted you, Catra. Always. Even now."

Catra buries her face in Double Trouble's chest, feeling as short of breath as if she'd just run the Horde advanced obstacle course twice.

"I should've never left," Double Trouble says, "I should've stayed with you just like this."

Her hand tightens around Double Trouble's upper arm, nails digging into their skin. Their only reaction to the pain is to move faster.

"No one else matters to me, Catra. Just you."

"Fuck, oh fuck," Catra gasps. "_Adora_."

Double Trouble's lips brush her ear and Catra goes tense, already so close to the edge, already putty in their hands. She can feel the faint shape of their smile but their words come out sounding sweet and true.

"I love you, Catra."

By the second word she's already coming on Double Trouble's fingers, eyes squeezed shut and pressing herself into their body. For that moment she doesn't care how loud she's being or that she's yelled Adora's name, or that she's got tears in her eyes. For that moment she doesn't care about anything.

But eventually the moment passes and she opens her eyes to Double Trouble staring at her, propped up on an elbow, their other hand still in Catra's pants.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun," they say with a smile, "because that may have been my most out of character acting to date."


End file.
